Enmendando El Pasado
by Milfy Sakuraba
Summary: Quizás cometí el peor error de mi vida, pero me da igual, no me arrepiento de estar en este lugar junto a ella y si pudiera... estaría con ella para siempre. Pensó el youkai mirando a la miko que permanecía en el hombro de él. Su rostro de ángel lo cautiv
1. Empezando Nuevamente

**Enmendando El Pasado**

_Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la creadora del anime._

**Kagome Narra.-**

**Capítulo I:** Empezando nuevemente.

Toqué tus mejillas pálidas y frías, solo quería verte nuevamente en pie, escuchar tus regaños, ayudarte a encontrar al maldito de Naraku… no sé, era raro verte atrapado.

Te solté y corrí, sentí que mis mejillas se mojaban, mi pecho cada vez de dolía más, no sé por qué sucedió esto pero este dolor que siento ahora mata mi corazón, ese amor que le tenía nunca aparecerá. Corria en dirección del pozo mágico que me llevaba a la época actual, mi época. Salté ese pozo lleno de cadáveres pazando a la otra época. Yo solo lloraba, sabía que había hecho una cosa atroz al hombre que yo amaba, y ahora no podia retroceder el tiempo, ya lo había hecho y no había paso atrás. Si tan solo supiera que fue obra del maldito de Naraku, sin tan solo supiera que fue una mentira… yo no te hubriera matado... Inuyasha.

Flash Back

'Señorita Kagome, debe haber una forma…' Uno de mis compañeros quiso consolar ese dolor que tenía

'Miroku, por favor…' Mis sollosos no se detenían, mi corazón ya se había roto en mil pedazos '…déjame, sabes muy bien que sin que pueda derrotar a ese idiota… no podemos ver nuevamente a Inuyasha'

'Nosotros lo vamos a derrotar, tienes que estar tranquila' Mi mejor amiga puso la mano sobre la mía y la sujetó fuertemente 'nosotros juntos… Ese bastardo nunca más vivirá'

'No Sango… ya muy tarde, no podemos, él se ha hecho mas fuerte, que nosotros no pudimos derrotarlo, me tendió una trampa que ahora me desgarra el corazón como a ustedes lo hizo...' Mi amiga me soltó y me sequé con el pañuelo blanco con bordados rosados. Sentí mis ojos arder, estaban hinchados por llorar todo el día.

'Querida Kagome, yo también sufrí por la perdida de mi hermana Kikyo...fue algo muy doloroso, pero tenía que ser fuerte...' Me aconsejó la anciana Kaede, que es como una segunda madre para mí '...Tienes que enterder que ahora tu estas sola, nadie te va a protejer. Tienes que valerte por tí misma y saber salir del problema'

'Gracias anciana Kaede' la miré y una sonrisa salió de mis labios, esta vez no fue muy salegre, pero pude darle a entender que valoré su consejo. Me paré algo débil, tomé la mochila y el arco con las flechas y quise salir de la cabaña pero alguien me agarró mi muñeca dejando que me valla 'Solo quiero ir por un tiempo a mi época, quiero ordenar mis ideas' Les Susurre

No voltie a ver a ninguno, solo sentí que lentamente dejaba libre mi mano así pude salir. Ví el cielo oscuro, no había sol, las nubes estaban negras que parecia que iba a llover. Me sequé las lágrimas que cayeron de mis ojos mientras me encaminaba hacia el pozo mágico, mis pasos eran lentos, no tenia mucha fuerza para caminar, baje la mirada viendo mis zapatos cafés manchados de sangre pero no les dí mucha importancia. Estaba en frente del árbol sagrado, un árbol grande e impotente al que estaba clavada una de mis flechas en la parte derecha... en la parte del corazón al hanyou de cabellos plateados, él... Inuyasha... dormía como un dulce ángel clavado con una de mis flechas, maldito Naraku...maldita yo... maldita la flecha que atravesó su cuerpo...y lo dejó atrapado...

Sentí la presencia de alguien conocido, estaba atrás mío, su voz era familiar hasta que voltie, era la joven nívea hecha de barro y huesos que me apuntaba con una de sus flechas, la miré fijamente a sus ojos... estaban llenos de maldad, odio, tristeza, dolor, melancolía...

'Ja! Mírate, caiste en la misma trampa, en la misma estupidez...creiste a el idiota de Naraku en vez que a Inuyasha, cometiste el mismo error que paragarás con la misma moneda...' me dijo Kikyo mientras me apuntaba con una de sus flechas sagradas 'Yo sufri por mi amado Inuyasha, y ahora sufro nuevamente por él... cambiaste mi destino como el tuyo que termina acá... para que no sufras más' Me lanzó su flecha

'Tu no entiendes... TU NO ENTIENDES!' grité con mas fuerza que hice un campo de energia y la flecha no pudo traspasarlo, lloré nuevamente, mis ojos se hincharon más que sentia que explotaban, me arrodillé ante ella...'Yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón, mi alma, mi ser...YO NUNCA QUISE MATARLO!'

'MENTIRA! Si tu lo amaras no lo matarías. El amor que le tienes te impedería que tires esa flecha...nunca te lo permitiría...nunca.'

Yo no dije nada, era verdad lo que dijo Kikyo, yo si le tuviera ese gran amor no lo mataria. Me sequé las lágrimas con las yemas de mis dedos y me paré. Miré el cielo oscuro al que unas gotas cristalinas, estaba empezando a llover, cada vez caían mas rápido que toda mi ropa ya estaba empapada.

'Es mejor que me valla, no tengo motivo de hablar contigo' Se dio media vuelta y me dijo 'Solo te digo que tienes que hacerte fuerte, tu poder espiritual es muy bajo. Tendrás que pelear con Naraku por Inuyasha para que lo puedas ver nuevamente...pero no creas que todo sera igual.'

'Gracias...'

'Yo lo hago por Inuyasha, no creas que te ayude' Me sonrio y se perdio en medio entre la espezura del bosque y la lluvia

Fin del Flash Back

Me extrañe que la misma Kikyo me aconsejara...pero de todos modos me sigue odiando, hasta ahora, pero eso ya no importa.

* * *

Ha pasado ya tres días desde que he ido a mi época, ahora me encuentro en el Sengoku Hidai (N/A. Llamada asi la epoca de las guerras civiles, hace 500 años atras), ha sido poco tiempo del que yo me pasé alla, pero con toda la preocupacion que tuve, no he podido cerrar ningún segundo los ojos ni he podido probar ningun bocado de comida, era necesario estar aca para poder ya realizar mi objetivo y ver nuevamente a Inuyasha. 

Yo estoy sentada atrás del árbol sagrado, donde está mi hanyou, recordando las aventuras que he tenido con mis amigos y las que ya no podre tener, solo recordaré esos momentos de alegrias y tristezas que pasé con ellos. Ahora no ya no puedo verlos mas, pienso que sin verlos y sin estar con ellos seré mas fuerte sin que ellos me protejan y sería un estorbo mas para ellos.

Moví mi cabeza, para que todas las ideas de ellos se esfumara ya que era muy triste volverlos a recordar y sentir por mi mente muevamente ese dolor- "No ya no... olvidar aquel pasado y seguir para adelante"- pense

Escuché las plantas moverse que me sacó de mis pensamientos y ví a un joven alto de cabellera plateada acercarse.

-Qué es lo que buscas?- pregunté fríamente parandome de donde estaba

El me vió y sin contestarme se encamino hacia su medio hermano- vaya, vaya, qué estúpido eres Inuyasha! Cayendo otra vez rendido a los pies de una humana y te reciben con una flecha- dijo sarcásticamente

-No es verdad! Tu no entiendes!- le grité y me arrepiento ya que me agarró del cuello, levantándome hasta arriva- Suéltame!- le dije con dificultad ya que cada vez me ahorcaba mas y mas dejando que respire.

-Los humanos son muy debiles, en unos cuantos segundos estaras en el otro mundo

-Señor Sesshomaru, ella es buena, no deberia hacerle eso. Esa vez, cuando estuvo peleando contra esa espada, ella me defendió (N/A. No crean que estoy loca, Sesshy vs "la espada" xDD Es que no sabia como nombrar a Souunga, la espada del inframundo, tercera pelicula de InuYasha n-nU, bueno sigo con la historia) - dijo la dulce e inocente Rin que si no fuera por ella, Sesshomaru ya me hubriera matado.

-Callate Rin! El amo Sesshomaru sabe muy bien lo que hace!- grito el odioso de Jaken- Amo Sesshomaru! Matela! Ella no se merece vivir!- dijo el idiota de Jaken.

El Lord de las tierras del oeste me solto, dejándome caer sobre el pasto- Todavía no es hora de que te mate. Dame la espada Tessaiga (N/A. o tambien llamado Tetsusaiga o Colmillo de Acero como quieran llamarla n.n) Sé que tú la tienes.

Me quedé fría, él ya sabía que yo la tenía y solo me quedó decirle la verdad- pues, si. Pero solo quiero que me escuches, por favor- genial! yo, Kagome Higurashi, rogándole a el estúpido de Sesshomaru que me escuchara.

-Qué quieres humana?

-Solo...que -Me dio mucho miedo decirle, que tal si me mataria al intento?...pero yo lo hago para recuperar a Inuyasha, no me importa que me averguenzen o algo similar- quiero que me ayudes a derrotar a Naraku

El me miro a los ojos y hubo un silencio total.

-Jajaja! Que idiota es esta humana!- se burló Jaken- Mi amo es...

-Callate Jaken!- le gritó el youkai de ojos ámbar. Se lo merece- Por qué quieres que te ayude humana?

-Por Inuyasha. Quiero la perla de Shikon para poder sacarle esa flecha.

-Con qué me vas a recompanzar?- me pregunto- Acaso me ayudarás? Eso lo dudo, mujer- dijo sarcásticamente

-Y tu sabes muy bien que mis ojos pueden ver donde esta la perla y yo tengo algo que el quiere. El último fragmento de la perla, lo que él desea para que pueda completar la perla. Tambien siendo miko, puedo usar mis flechas.

-Esta bien.

-"QUE!"- pensé. Nunca creí que el Lord de las tierras del oeste, como lo llamaban, me aceptara, mis esperanzas de ver a Inuyasha aumentaron considerablemente- De verdad?- dude de sus palabras

-Hm...pero amito, la mujer de Inu...

-Tu te callas Jaken, no te entrometas en lo que no te importa!- le grito y se volvio a mi -Pero me tienes que dar a Tessaiga (N/A. O Colmillo de acero, en fin, ya lo repetí xD) Y si te reusas te mataré, hasta conseguirlo, ENTENDISTE humana!

-"Uy! y este quien se cree para amenazarme! y ni es educado llamandome de mi nombre!" reproché en mi mente, pero no tenía otra, estaba "entre la espada y la pared"- Esta bien- le sonreí burlonamente, me daba ganas de extrangularlo, él no tenía por qué amenazarme, pero no me iba a reusar. Le entregué la espada y él la recibió triunfante, pero no se acordó de una cosa muy primordial, tiene un campo de fuerza y los youkais podía usarla ni tocarla, buena estrategia tuvo InuTaisho, el padre Sesshomaru. Pero no le importó, la agarró y la puso junto a sus demás espadas, dejando ver su mano toda lastimada. Me quedé pasmada viendo como se atrevía a lo que no podia- "Uy que pena!" pensé irónicamente

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Que tal quedo? Espero que les haya gustado, ya que es mi primer fic que publico y es un SesshKag, mi parejita favorita. Bueno, ahora vamos con el fic. Me encanta como callan a Jaken jajaja xD Siempre metiendo la boca donde no debe. Bueno, Kagome tendra que ganarse la confianza del grupo, aunque especialmente de Sesshomaru... Lo logrará?. "Del amor al odio hay un solo paso" una de las mas conocida frases que tiene que ver mucho en este fic n.n.

No se preocupen, lo actualizare pronto ya que no tengo nada que hacer por las tardes nn

Espero sus reviews, aportando alguna idea, pregunta, queja, sugerencia... en fin, eso lo dejo a ustedes.

Atte,

Milfeulle Sakuraba


	2. Nuestros Tiempos Cambian Parte I

**Enmendando El Pasado**

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi n.n_

**Kagome POV.-**

**Cap. II: **Nuestros tiempos cambian. Parte I

Ya era de noche, había pasado el día rapidamente, todos no hablaron durante el camino, solo Rin que me hablaba unas cuantas veces y no parabamos de caminar yo como siempre me cansaba y me daba ganas de sentarme un poco para poder tomar mas fuerzas, pero eso era imposible, ya que tenía que seguir el mismo ritmo de los demás y de hecho que Sesshomaru me cortaría la cabeza...ah!... tanto miedo que le tengo que se me pone la piel de gallina.

Estamos alrededor de una fogata, entre los árboles del bosque donde decidimos, mejor dicho, decidió Sesshomaru, en quedarnos a dormir en ese lugar.

-Kagome! Estás bien?- Me dijo Rin que me movía de un lado para el otro

-Eh... Si Rin? Qué pasa?

-Es que estabas tan ida que creí que estabas durmiendo despierta.

-Eh, jeje. Estaba pensando en varias cosas, discúlpame Rin- le sonreí.

-Ah! Por cierto, esa comida que me diste estaba riquísima. Dónde la consigues? Yo nunca he visto eso.

-Es que... _"Decirle qué? Qué vengo de 500 años más adelante? No, eso nunca me creería"_ Sango, la conoces no?- Ella asintió- Pues, ella me lo dió- Mentí, no podía decirle otra cosa- Bueno, ya es tarde, vamos a dormir si?- Me acosté junto a la fogata al lado de Rin, que le presté mi bolsa de dormir y yo me tapé con manta que tenía en la mochila- Buenas noches Rin.

-Buenas noches Kagome. Buenas noches Señor Sesshomaru- dijo levemente ya que se estaba quedando dormida.

Miré a los demás, Jaken estaba ya durmiendo y Sesshomaru seguía recostado en el árbol, con sus ojos fríos mirándome fijamente. Lo dejé de mirar y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-A quien le tienes miedo mujer?-. El me miró y sonrió irónicamente, de hecho era porque me moría de miedo y él lo notaba.

-Yo...- Tenía un nudo en la garganta de tanto miedo, varias veces me había atacado y el terror ya se había apoderado de mí, pero... Para que me alié con él, de hecho que en unos de sus planes estaba matarme y quitarme los fragmentos, que cualquier youkai desearía tener aunque sea uno.

-Estúpida mujer. Aunque sea me deberías agradecer en que estes de aliada conmigo, aunque no sirves de mucho.

-Si supieras sirvo en algo no?- dije bien despacito para que no me oiga, pero después me arrepentí, porque él tiene el oido mas agudo que cualquier humano.

-Dí lo que quieras mujer y andate a dormir, mañana partiremos muy temprano, cuando el sol salga.

-"Que descanses Inuyasha..."

* * *

_-Kagome!_

_Voltio a ver a la persona que la llamaba, era él que fue corriendo hacias sus brazos, la abrazó fuertemente- Inu..._

_-Shhh! Te encuentras bien? Discúlpame por dejarte sola, creí que Naraku estaba cerca y fui buscarlo, pero no era él presisamente- la última palabra la dijo un poco mas bajo._

_-A qué te refieres?- Abrazó a Kagome mas fuerte, para que nunca se valla de sus brazos._

_-..._

_-Volviste a ver a Kikyo no?- La soltó y los ojos del hanyou se desviaron, asintió- Lo sabía- Le susurró, estaba triste por saber que habia visto a la joven de barro y huesos, pero era inevitable- Y como está ella?_

_-Pues... bien. Como siempre.- Miró algo extaño a la miko, debía ser por la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente- Y... dónde está los demás? _

_-Con la anciana Kaede. Vamos a verlos si?_

_-No, ellos ya vienen- voltio en dirección a la aldea y pues, era verdad, Sango, Kirara, Shippo y Miroku se estaban acercándo._

_-Hora de la diversión._

_-Un fragmento de la perla se acerca- dijo ella, cogiendo el arco y las flechas que había dejado en el suelo._

_-"Qué me pasa? Me siento mal... ah... Dios! Me duele a cabeza"- dijo la miko, que cada vez estaba mal._

_Inuyasha sacó a Colmillo de Acero y dispuso a atacar, éstaba seguro que si él no daba el primer ataque, Naraku lo haría...- Prepárate Naraku! Qué esta vez no te saldrás con las tuyas!- Gritó Inuyasha que ya estaba en posición de hacer su Kaze no Kizu pero fue aturdido por los gritos de sus demás compañeros que señalaban a Kagome. Cuando él voltea se sorprende y la agarra..._

_-KAGOMEEE!_

**Nota.- Todo lo que estaba en cursiva, es un sueño ok? Pero en ese, yo narro, no Kagome**

Sentí como una mano cálida tocaba mi frente y con gran pesadez, abrí mis ojos, me sentía muy mal que no podía reconocer a la persona que estaba al frente mio, sus cabellos caían sobre mi cuerpo- Qui...quién es?- Mis labios estaban resecos que al hablar se partían. Después agarré la mano que estaba en mi frente y la uno con la mía, era tan suave y calida que quería que este momento sea para siempre, era la de Inuyasha... estoy segura- "Pero Inuyasha... no"- pensé y se me vinieron todas las imágenes horrorosas a mi mente. Me froté los ojos y ví a él...- SESSHOMARU- Saqué mi mano de la suya y me sonrojé No podía creerlo! A él!

-Tienes fiebre, estúpidos humanos que se enferman rápidamente!- Se paró rápidamentey me dió la espalda- Rin y Jaken se fueron a traerte hiebas medicinales, no deben tardar mucho.

-Oh Dios! Otra vez fiebre- Me toqué la frente y al parecer si tenía, con pesadez me arrastré hacia mi mochila y saqué el termómetro con una pastilla para que me bajara la fiebre. Me puse el termómetro en la frente y espere cinco minutos a que me diera el resultado.

El lord de las tierras del oeste, como lo llamaban, me miró con el cejo funcido- Supongo que eres de otra época no mujer? Desde las ropas tan cortas que tienes puestas hasta esa rara cosa que te lo haz puesto en la boca- Era raro que me hablara, pero yo le respondí.

-Si que eres inteligente Sesshomaru, puedo llamarte así no?- el asintió- Pues, hay un pozo que me transpota a época. Por eso me he hecho amiga de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha... idiota que otra vez está sellado en un maldito árbol.- se burló con su misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Por qué le tienes tanto odio a él? A pesar de...- quise incubrirlo pero me detuvo.

-PORQUE EL MALDITO ES UN HANYOU, PORQUE POR EL FALLECIO MI PADRE, PORQUE EL ME ROBO A TETSUSAIGA QUE ERA MIO Y...- Se detuvo, ya no hablaba, solo suspiró y me dio la espalda nuevamente, se encaminó hacia el árbol que se había recostado en la noche y cerró los ojos- Andate a descansar, mañana partiremos, no hoy.

-Si es por mí, no te preocupes, yo me las ingeniaré para alcanzarlos y también, no tengo mucha fiebre, con esta pastilla será suficiente para bajarla- miré el termómetro y tenía treinta y cinco de fiebre.

-No seas idiota mujer, con esa estúpida fuerza ni vas a poder caminar. Después te desmayas y será peor, no quiero cargar a un humana, me repugna su olor.

-Esta bien... "Si sigo diciendo peros, era seguro que me mataba y eso era lo único que no quería, por Inuyasha y ... Inuyasha!... Por qué estaba soñando con él, acaso era lo que había pasado en la última pelea con Naraku? Me desmayé, eso si es lo que recuerdo pero que más pasó? Más ya no lo recuerdo, solo la flecha que atravezó su cuerpo, no fue..."- Alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos y fue que Rin y Jaken ya habían venido.

-Kagome-Chan! Estás bien? Te he traído agua del rio cercano para que la bebas- Me trajo mi botella llena de agua, de hecho que había encontrado la botella vacía que estaba en mi mochila. Rin me la dió y con esa tomé la pastilla.- No pude traerte algunas hierbas por culpa de Jaken que asustaba a toda la gente.- Quise reirme pero supe detenerme y calmarme.

-Gracias Rin por llenarmela. Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Le sonreí levemente y ella con sus ojos empapados de lágrimas me abrazó- Qué pasa Rin-Chan?

-Me preocupé mucho por tí, creía que te había pasado algo malo porque ayer todo el día estuviste muy bien y ahora recaída, no sabía por que- Sus palabras estaban muy sinceras que le correspondí al abrazo.

-Oh, vamos, la escenita de la cusilería. Solo tiene una maldita fiebre y nada mas! Tanto para nada!- Reprochaba Jaken que estaba apunto de estallar.

Rin me dejó de abrazar y me dedicó una gran sonrisa, secándose las lágrimas con su mano se sentó al lado mío- Espero que mañana estés bien.

-Si, no te preocupes. Mañana estaré de lo mejor para ya no retrasernos en el viaje.

-Ni caso me hacen! Qué les pasa comunes humanas!- Toda la tarde Jaken estuvo gritando hasta que Sesshomaru lo calmo, así que pude dormir en paz.

Cerré los ojos para descansar y reponer todas mis energias para mañana, pero era lo más difícil de todo, dejar de pensar en ese sueño o mejor llamarlo pesadilla, por qué soñe con eso? No tiene lógica alguna...

* * *

Era madrugada, sí que había dormido plácidamente todo estas horas. Me levanté, encontrando a Jaken y Rin dormidos, Sesshomaru no estaba, pero eso no me importaba. Me fuí a mojarme la cara al río cercano donde encontré a Sesshomaru con una mujer. Quién será? Me da tanta curiosidad de saberlo, pero si los interrumpo, es capaz de matarme.

Estoy como quince minutos acá, como chismosa viendo lo que pasa, pero solo hablaban, quiero ver quien es esa mujer! Pero esa cosa blanca y peluda llamada fluffy (N/A.- He buscado en la página wikipedia, le dicen así los fans, mas no estoy segura) no me deja verla. Acaso es un amor de Sesshomaru? Algo como la youkai Sara? O Un enemigo? No, no creo, ya que, si lo fuera, estuviera batallando con él.

-Acaso no vas a salir de allí?- Gritó él, voltiandose, donde yo me encontraba. Me vio? En qué lio me metí! Es de suponerse ya que su olfato lo persive todo

-"Eres una idiota Kagome Higurashi! Ahora en qué lio te metiste!"- pensé

- Mujer!- Gritó nuevamente.

-Eh... disculpen... p-por interumpirlos- dije muy nerviosa, saliendo de los árboles- Es que había tomado un paseo y...

-Acércate.

-Eh?- creo que no oí muy bien... por qué quisiera que me acerque, después de haberlos espiado todo el tiempo y me dice que me acerque?

-Acércate- dijo nuevamente y yo, con pasos lentos me fui caminando hacia ellos, poco a poco y me dí cuenta quién era esa mujer... Kikyo! Pero... qué hace acá? No sabía que además de irse a escondidas con Inuyasha, también lo hacía con el youkai... romance? Entonces... y lo que tenía con Inuyasha? No... no entiendo nadaaaa!

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola people! ejem digo, Hola mis lectores! Siento mucho dejarlos por casi medio año (creo) Es que por el estudio, un nuevo idioma y blah blah blah... no debo tener justificación u.u por eso acepto todo tipo de tomatazos, etc. (no sean muy malos conmigo jeje)

Bueno, como ven el capítulo esta demasiado corto ToT es que quería dejarlos en duda, jeje sí que soy mala, pero pronto (esta vez les prometo que será más rápido el avance) van a tener la otra parte de _Nuestros tiempos cambian_, porque abrá un cambio muy grande con el ex Inu-gumi, ya todo está en mi mente, solo falta hacer los toques finales y copiarlo en la pc. (Lo malo de mi compu, es que todavía no le instalan el idioma español, por eso el tipeado a la compu es más lento, tengo que copiar y pegar una tilde y eso... se imaginan el trabajaso que me llevo hacer eso! Y lo peor es que cuando borro un párrafo, sí que duele hacerlo ToT)

Lo bueno del próximo capítulo es que, ya va haber leves SesshKag. Y que creen... Sessh tiene algo con Kikyo?

Bueno, no voy a dejar los reviews sin contestar no? Bueno... aquí están!

**Goshi: **Gracias Goshi de verdad, aprecio mucho tu comentario y espero que siguas leyendo mi fic, disculpa la tardanza y haré todo lo posible para no demorarme en el otro capítulo. Bueno, muchos besos y sigue mandando tus reviews que son muy importantes para que el fic sigua.

Atte. Milfy Sakuraba

**Sayu-2006: **También te lo agradezco Sayu, gracias por tu review y pues, aquí está el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado n.n aunque esté corto.

Atte. Milfy Sakuraba

**Papallona: **Hola y gracias por el comentario. Bueno, lo interesante está muy pronto en el fic, con muchos enredos, etc. Disculpa por demorarme y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Atte. Milfy Sakuraba

**Chi: **Disculpa por no actualizarlo pronto, ahora con todo en la cabeza y todo de la computadora se me ha hecho más difícil, pero aquí ya está! Espero que te guste y no dejes de mandar reviews! Gracias,

Atte. Milfy Sakuraba

**Nadesko:** Hola! Gracias por las correciones, no me dí cuenta, espero no cometerlo en este capítulo. Pues sí, he visto muchos fics así, pero espero no cometerlos en estos. Bueno, gracias por el review y aceptaré cualquier comentario y/o correción.

Atte. Milfy Sakuraba

**Naoko Nayamira:** Gracias por tu review! Pues, sí! La continuaré como sea, ya que no me gustan los fics que dejan en inconcluso o los dejan sin terminar. Jaja, sí que Jaken se mete en lo que no le importa, también lo pisan, lo dejan por el camino, pobre! jaja. Pues, pronto publicaré uno de SesshKag (Arriva sesshkag!)n.n Bueno, hasta la próxima!

Atte. Milfy Sakuraba

**Kimera82:** Gracias por leer mi fic! Bueno, te explico: Inuyasha queda sellado como cuando Kikyo lo selló, Kagome también calló en una trampa de Naraku y ahora como ella no puede sacarle la flecha, necesita la perla de Shikon. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero tu review!

Atte. Milfy Sakuraba

**Karla: **Disculpa de no subir rápidamente el otro capítulo, bueno, acá está, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu review! Nos vemos pronto! Besos!

Atte. Milfy Sakuraba

**Abns: **Hola Abns, gracias por tu review y que Sesshomaru se enamore de Kagome? Ok! Tomaré tu consejo! Pero, el otro, de que narre otros, pues, había pensado en que únicamente narre Kagome, porque ella es la protagonista de todo este fic y quería que ella dijera todo lo que pasa en su vida... Bueno, si recapacito, tomo tu sugerencia n.n Gracias por leer mi fic y hasta la proxima!

Atte. Milfy Sakuraba

* * *

Bueno... ya respondí todo! Gracias por los nueve reviews que me han mandado, creía que me iban a mandar solamente dos jiji.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y hasta la próxima!

Atte.-

Milfy Sakuraba


	3. Nuestros Tiempos Cambian Parte II

**Enmendando El Pasado**

**Disclaimer: Por mi mala suerte, ningún personaje de InuYasha me pertenece, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la creadora de la serie InuYasha n.n**

**Capítulo III:** Nuestros Tiempos Cambian Parte II

Era madrugada, sí que había dormido plácidamente todo estas horas. Me levanté, encontrando a Jaken y Rin dormidos, Sesshomaru no estaba, pero eso no me importaba. Me fui a mojarme la cara al río cercano donde encontré a Sesshomaru con una mujer. Quién será? Me da tanta curiosidad de saberlo, pero si los interrumpo, es capaz de matarme.

Estoy como quince minutos acá, como chismosa viendo lo que pasa, pero solo hablaban, quiero ver quien es esa mujer! Pero esa cosa blanca y peluda llamada fluffy no me deja verla. Acaso es un amor de Sesshomaru? Algo como la youkai Sara? O Un enemigo? No, no creo, ya que, si lo fuera, estuviera batallando con él.

-Acaso no vas a salir de allí?- Gritó él, volteándose, donde yo me encontraba. Me vio? En qué lio me metí! Es de suponerse ya que su olfato lo percibe todo

-"Eres una idiota Kagome Higurashi!!! Ahora en qué lio te metiste!!"- pensé

- Mujer!- Gritó nuevamente.

-Eh... disculpen... p-por interrumpirlos- dije muy nerviosa, saliendo de los árboles- Es que había tomado un paseo y...

-Acércate.

-Eh?- creo que no oí muy bien... ¿por qué quisiera que me acerque¿después de haberlos espiado todo el tiempo y me dice que me acerque?

-Acércate- dijo nuevamente y yo, con pasos lentos me fui caminando hacia ellos, poco a poco y me di cuenta quién era esa mujer... Kikyo?! Pero... qué hace acá? No sabía que además de irse a escondidas con Inuyasha, también lo hacía con el youkai... romance? Entonces... y lo que tenía con Inuyasha? No... no entiendo nadaaaa!

Sesshoumaru sonreía sarcásticamente, como siempre lo hace, aunque Kikyo se poseía muy seria con unos ojos muy serenos.

-Yo... disculpen, no sabía que estaban acá y si he interrumpido algo, discúlpenme nuevamente...- Traté de ocultar mi nerviosismo y con esas palabras creo que bastaron.

Ellos no dijeron nada, se quedaron estaticos como si el tiempo estuviera detenido.

Cuando vi a los ojos cafés de Kikyo, me hizo acordar a él… al hanyou, al único que me enamore…

Ahora me sentía destrozada por el fondo, por saber que Kikyo engañaba a Inuyasha diciéndole no más unas cuántas palabras y dándole besos falsos, pero por qué? El siempre soñaba, sufría, anhelaba, reía, lloraba y muchas cosas más únicamente por la mentira llamada amor que ella transmitía con ese odio y rencor.- Estabas con el mientras que estabas con Inuyasha no?- le pregunté.

Ella no me respondio, solo me evadio la mirada y entendi perfectamente.- Por qué le hiciste eso! POR QUE!- le grité y me fui corriendo, sin saber que donde. Solo sentia un nudo en la garganta que tenia que hacer algo para quitarmelo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Ahora yo narro xD**

-"Qué idiota es esa mujer! Ja! Si supiera…"- pensó Kikyo sonriendo insolentemente como él que estaba al lado de ella.- Anda con ella, está en un error muy grave, también no es bueno que esté sola sin ni siquiera sabe defenderse.

-No sé por qué dijiste eso. Tu sabes que tu y yo no tenemos nada que esconder, sacerdotiza.

-Qué cosa? Yo no le dije nada, ella solo se hizo entender algo que yo nunca dije si o no.- dijo con ironia mientras reia entre dientes.

El Lord de las Tierras la fulminó con la mirada y se fue en busca de ella. El no sabía por qué tuvo que hablar con la miko, ayudar a Kagome, y ¿ahora iba a buscarla¿Por qué? Esa pregunta resonaba mil veces en su cabeza ¿por qué siempre a los "estúpidos humanos" tenía él que ayudar? Primero Rin y ahora ella. A pesar de lo de su madre...

_**Flash Back**_

_Un chiquillo de unos doce años jugaba atrás del palacio real, dónde había una muchedumbre de gente reunida. Él sólo se entretenía viendo esas pequeñas flores y hojas flotando en el estanque, con sus dedos tocaba las que estaban cerca y veía a las lejanas que se movían al compás del viento, al igual que sus largos cabellos plateados._

_-Señor Sesshoumaru!- dijo un youkai de cabellera larga sujetada en un moño que venía corriendo agitadamente.- Su madre, su madre!!_

_El niño de grandes ojos ámbar, lo miró atónito, sabía muy bien que su madre se encontraba ya en un grado muy grave y estaba apunto de que falleciera, desde que un youkai la hirió por protegerlo, dejando a su madre en un estado muy delicado.- ¿Como está?- preguntó Sesshoumaru._

_El youkai lo miró con ojos dolidos y agarró al niño de la mano, llevándolo dentro del palacio.- Como usted bien sabe, su madre estaba mal y ahora ha...-dijo entrecortadas sus palabras, suspiró y miró al niño- Su madre ha fallecido._

_Sesshoumaru no pudo retener sus llantos, dejando toda su cara mojada por esas lágrimas saladas, no pudo más y quiso correr a verla, pero fue detenido por los brazos del youkai- _

_¡EJEME¡Quiero verla!!- gritó con todo ese coraje que le daba no poder ayudarla._

_-Discúlpeme señor Sesshoumaru, pero espere unas horas a ver si aparece su padre, el Lord InuTaisho, para que con su espada Colmillo Sagrado pueda revivirla._

_Entraron al oscuro y silencioso palacio, a pesar de estar muy bien decorado y ser uno de los mejores de la región, estaba completamente desolado y con un aire de tensión que todos podían percibirlo. _

_Por un pasillo fueron hacia la recámara principal, donde estaba una puerta de madera y una antorcha al costado._

_-Pero... quiero verla! Solo un instante! Nada más pido..._

_-No puedo, Señor Sesshoumaru, recapacite y espere a su padre, él vendrá pronto..._

_-YA LO ESPERE! LO HE ESPERADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y NO HA VENIDO! _

_-No se preocupe. Pronto vendrá, no se desespere._

_Después de meditarlo bien, aceptó lo que dijo el servidumbre, así que fue conducido a la habitación siguiente de la principal, el cuarto de Sesshoumaru._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Le ardía la sangre, solo en pensar en los humanos y el fallecimiento de su madre, culpa que le daba a Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha, por ser humana y por que decía que por ella murió su fallecida madre y su padre, InuTaisho.

"Maldita asesina¡bastarda!"

* * *

Kagome corrió hasta el profundo del bosque, ahora estaba perdida, sola y con un presentimiento muy extraño. 

El viento era fuerte y frío que con esa ropa tan delgada podría quedar un día más con fiebre, algo que ella ya no quería, ya no quería más incomodidades a Sesshomaru por retrasar el viaje.

Dejó de correr, caminaba lento mientras miraba a los costados donde solo encontraba árboles tupidos sin dejarle ver la salida.

Pensó en todo lo pasado, como si hubiera dejado una parte de ella alla.

Se sentia sola.

Sus amigos ya no estaban junto a ella, su familia… e Inuyasha.

Se encontraba con su enemigo y ahora, aliado en la batalla: Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Una voz salio del profundo bosque, dejandose ver al pequeño de cabellera larga y plateada que caminaba hacia ella. Hakudoshi.

Sintio como la piel se le tensaba y como un baldazo de agua le caía. No tenia con nada para protegerse, sus flechas las dejo en la fogata junto a sus cosas, pensando ir a tomar agua, solamente; y ahora ni siquiera podía esperar a Inuyasha que con su instinto debia suponerse que Hakudoshi estaba a punto de matarla.

Lo primero que su mente produjo fue lo primero que hizo, correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar opuesto de la extensión de Naraku. Aunque fue inútil, ya que el solo con hacer un simple salto, él llego.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?- Pregunto con soberbia. Él estaba al frente de ella y la humana no tenia escapatoria.

Con un leve suspiro, tuvo que enfrentarlo, aunque fuera solo con simples palabras y no con armas, lo que poseía su adversario.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí? – Preguntó levemente para que el pequeño lo lo escuchara, aunque fue en vano.

-Dame el fragmento y no te mataré. Elige.

-...- no dijo nada, solo agarro muy fuerte el pomito de vidrio donde se encontraba el pequeño fragmento y eso hizo entender al youkai

-Entonces aténtate a las consecuencias niñita!

-AH!

* * *

-¡Señora Kaede¡Ya volvimos! Disculpe por la tardanza – Dijeron al unisono los dos muchachos, con una sonrisa puesta en sus labios. Entrando a la cabana encontraron a la anciana sentada en frente a la fogata. 

-¡Mire lo que trajimos! Son unas langostas que las sacamos del río. ¿Son grandes no? De seguro que a la Señorita Kagome degustará comiéndolas. Deben tener mucha carne por dentro.- Dijo contento Houshi dejándolas al lado y sentándose.

-¿Y Shippo? – Pregunto la anciana.

-Con Kirara, deben estar en los árboles sacando frutas. ¿Y supo alguna noticia respecto Kagome, Anciana Kaede?- Sango levantó el cejo cuando vio la cara de preocupación de la hermana de Kikyo. – ¿Acaso pasó algo?

-No... nada malo... pero creo que no veremos a Kagome por un largo tiempo... quizas ha...

-Discúlpeme anciana Kaede, -Dijo Sango, interrumpiendo a la dueña de la cabaña- pero... ¿Cómo es eso de que no veremos a Kagome?

-A eso voy.- Dió un suspiro hondo suspiro y continuó redactando.- Es que, hace un par de dias exactamente, Kagome me entrego algunos regalos para ustedes y me dijo que iba a "aventurarse por el mundo"

-N-no la entiendo.

-Quiere buscar la perla por su cuenta.

-¡Qué¡Cómo que se fue sola¡Si se suponia que nos ibamos los tres!- Dijo Sango exaltada, mirando a la hermana de Kikyo con odio.

-¿Y ni dijo dónde se iba¿O con quién? No creo que se haya ido sola la señorita Kagome, debe saber muy bien que sola no va a poder sobrevivir.

-Discúlpenme, pero no sé todo eso, solo me dijo eso y se fue sin que yo pueda detenerla, de verdad lo siento, sé que se están preocupando mucho por ella, yo también lo estoy, estaba esperándolos para que puedan ir a buscarla.

-¡Pero Anciana Kaede! Aunque sea hubera ido por ella!

-¡SANGO!- Miroku la miró y ella entendió el mensaje de él. Estaba muy molesta y exaltada que era capáz de matar a la anciana Kaede con su boomerang.

La exterminadora suspiró hondo y se sentó al lado del monje. No era para molestarse con Kaede ya que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, sólo intentaba de informarle y ella, claro, surfurándose con la primera persona que se encuentra.- Discúlpeme.

Miroku sonrió, sabía que Sango era muy fácil de hacerla molestar, tenía el carácter fuerte y algunas veces muy débil cuando se trataba de asuntos que él muy bien conocía. Como el amor.

-¿De qué tanto te ries¡Queremos buscar a Kagome! No estamos en un circo o algo así.

-S-si...

-Aquí estan unas cosas que les dejó Kagome antes de irse.- Agarró el paquete que estaba envuelto entre sábanas y les entregó a los muchachos.

Sango y Miroku lo abrieron lo más rapido que pudieron y encontraron una a cajita de comida que era hecha por su mamá de Kagome y una carta que la empezaron a abir y leer rápidamente.

_Queridos amigos,_

_¡Hola! De hecho que ahora tienen ganas de matarme ¿no? Por los pocos detalles de mi decisión tan repentina._

_Bueno, aquí sabrán uno de éstos._

_Sé que solamente por mi culpa Inuyasha está en el árbol atrapado por no sé cuántos años y fue por mi debilidad de que me posea el maldito de Naraku. _

_Ahora que lo he meditado mucho, me he dado cuenta que estando con ustedes seré la misma persona con la misma debilidad de siempre, por eso me alejo de ustedes amigos ya que sé que cambiaré, no me importa que mi cuerpo sufra los peores daños, sólo quiero venganza y la perla, para y por Inuyasha._

_Los quiero mucho y cuidense._

_Atte._

_Su amiga del alma, Kagome Higurashi._

_P.D.- Sé que pronto nos veremos. _

_En el campo de batalla..._

* * *

"Quizás cometí el peor error de mi vida..." 

Él, sentado tranquilamente en alguna parte del bosque recostándose en el grueso tronco de algún árbol dónde también descansaba la joven que nunca pudo entender.

"...Pero igual me da, no me arrepiento de estar en este lugar..."

La adolescente se encontraba dormida recostada en el hombro del mismo youkai que la rescató de las manos de Hakudoshi que la encontró herída en casi toda sus piernas, con unos rasguño en su suave rostro y una herida en su abdomen.

"...junto a ella..."

Por suerte que la había encontrado e imediatamente que Hakudoshi desapareció después de unas palabras muy amenazadoras que cruzaron, usó parte de sus ropas como vendaje y la llevó donde Kikyo que se burló de él y le dijo que no tenía nada y no sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella.

Y él tampoco sabía por qué.

"...y con ella para siempre"

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola People¿Qué tal? Ya sé, ya sé! Ha pasado casi un año y voy tres capítulos, hasta yo misma me sorprendo u.u 

¡MIL DISCULPAS! De verdad, es por el tiempo y todavia he empezado mi otro año escolar (puajjj) y con las notas que le traje a mi mamá... ¡Tengo que sacarme A! Ya se imaginarán, pobre de mí u.u Por eso me dediqué completamente al estudio (nahh... completamente no creo pero dejé de tocar mi nueva computadora TwT excepto cuando tenía trabajos TuT)

Bueno... de hecho que están cansados/as de escuchar las mentiras de esta niña (¿Niña? O.o) que dice ser una autora con muchos éxitos y blah blah blah pero... ¡ES VERDAD!

Bueno... pasando al fic, (ejem... a ponerme seria xD) Me dirán¿Dónde esta el cambio del Inu-gumi? Pues, decidí dejarlo para más adelante porque viendo bien en como va encaminando la historia, no creo que de un dia a otro vallan a encontrar a Kagome¡El Sengoku es grande! Por eso estará en los capítulos más adelantes.

Ya saben: No hay nada con Kikyo n.n porque no pienso hacer a Sesshomaru un mujeriego por el triángulo que después haré cuando haya una atracción fuerte entre los dos personajes principales de la historia, o sea, Sesshomaru y Kagome. Solo Kikyo va a ayudar a Kagome con sus poderes y esas cosas.

Tengo planeado hacer para el proximo capítulo la historia de Sesshomaru de por qué odia tanto a los humanos.

Ahora mis queridos cuatro reviews:

**Karla: **Hola! Gracias por tu review lo aprecio muchísimo! Esta vez, Kikyo no va a morir, yo la odio, pero no me combiene si muere ya que ayudará a Kagome a perfeccionar sus técnicas como una sacerdotiza. Gracias por leer y por tormarte el tiempo en dejarme un review!

Atte.

Milfy Sakuraba

**Alba: **Hola! Gracias por tu review Alba! Nada malo pasaba, no pienso hacerle un romance entre ellos, como expliqué más arriba, porque ya tengo a otra persona que lo haga (Aparte de Kagome) Gracias por leer!

Atte.

Milfy Sakuraba

**Soralove: **Estoy soñando o ¿qué? Mi ídolo, la que digo que escribe los mejores fics de SesshKagome, me ha escrito un review! Dios! Dios! Necesito Aire!

Hola! Estoy super feliz que me hayas mandado un review Sora! Bueno, acá está el próximo capítulo espero que te guste n...n Como digo, no pasa nada con Kikyo, ella NUNCA tendra algo que ver con Sessho! Ya que la única pareja con que estará Sesh es con Kagome!

Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo en dejar un review!

Nota: Recien me doy cuenta que subiste dos capítulos de tu fic "¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado?" Tengo que leerlo!

Atte.

Milfy Sakuraba

**Nadesko: **Hola! Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en dejarme un review, lo aprecio mucho!

Gracias por los comentarios ya que gracias sin tus comentarios del primer review que me dejaste pude mejorar las personalidades, si algo no está como debería avísamelo ok? y aquí está el capítulo, disculpa por la demora u.u Gracias por tu review

Atte.

Milfy Sakuraba

* * *

Terminé de contestar, n...n aunque sean solo cuatro, me siento feliz de contar con su apoyo.

Y para los que no me dejan, espero que se animen ya que sus reviews me animan a continuar la historia.

Gracias a todos mis lectoras por leer!

Besos,

Milfy Sakuraba


End file.
